


Confirmation

by citrussunscreen



Category: Moyashimon | Moyasimon: Tales of Agriculture
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moyashimon ff.There is something Sawaki wants to confirm. Sawaki/Kei, Two-shot. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Confirmation

Warnings: SawakiKei

Note: Two-shot, it’s most likely PWP in the next chapter…please enjoy and leave a review behind!

Disclaimer: I don’t own Moyashimon

xxx

 

One

 

Hearing a light tap on his door, Sawaki pulled himself up as he groggily trudged across his room, opening the door to the room he was staying in, he yawned a little before he froze when he realised who it was that was standing outside his door, smiling so sweetly.

 

He swore to himself that he did not for even a second think that there was a pretty girl looking for him. No, Kei is not a girl.

 

Quickly pulling Kei inside the room, Sawaki stuck his head out looking left and right, just to see if there was anyone looking. He really did not need anyone to misunderstand anything, after all, if he thought Kei looked like a girl, then everyone else would too. What he needed least right now were rumours flying around.

 

“Kei” started Sawaki as he closed the door behind him, looking at his childhood friend. He was still in that dress; French maid, gothic Lolita, whichever it may be, he could not deny the thought that he didn’t mind looking at Kei in that getup. It just took some time to adjust, that was all.

 

Looking at his best friend, the blond boy could not understand how a little makeup could make Kei’s eyes suddenly look so much bigger. So feminine, it almost forced him to believe that makeup was a sin; such a thing should not be able to make one question such thoughts. His friend, Kei, is a guy.

 

It was spontaneous, when the man who could see microbes marched up to the man with long raven hair. Putting a hand on Kei’s shoulder, Sawaki looked up into Kei’s eyes. He was determined.

 

“Sawaki?” Kei asked, not understanding the change in Sawaki’s attitude.

 

Ignoring the microbes flying round him, making comments, Sawaki opened his mouth before closing it again.

 

Time seemed to have stopped before Sawaki opened his mouth again, this time, words coming out “Kei, please excuse me. I have to do this”

 

It was not until Kei felt a hand grasping his balls did he realise what Sawaki meant. Instantaneously looking down, Kei identified the hand touching him as Sawaki’s hand. And just as quickly, he blushed, his hands letting go of the bags of sake, the glass bottles hitting the floor with a thud before rolling across the room as he pushed Sawaki’s hand away, his own covering his privates.

 

“Sa-Sawaki?” whispered Kei as he took a few steps back from his childhood friend. An explanation was needed. He did not understand what had driven Sawaki to suddenly grope him.

 

Looking sheepishly up at his best friend, Sawaki’s index finger found its way to scratch his cheek as he smiled “I had to check”

 

Biting his lower lip, Kei felt even more so embarrassed at those words. “You doubted my gender?” asked Kei.

 

Suddenly feeling guilty, Sawaki wanted to look away from those wide eyes but he couldn’t, he was mesmerized. It wasn’t his fault, it’s just, Kei, he, really looked like a cute girl, and anyone would have doubts if that was really their childhood friend after a while, right? Well, at least he did. And it make him feel just so much more relieved to verify that Kei indeed was still Kei and not someone else entirely.

 

“You’re not going to hit me, Kei?” Sawaki asked, a little cautious.

 

Shaking his head, Kei started picking up the fallen sake bottles, the shock was over. “No, if it’s Sawaki, it’s okay”

 

“Huh?”

 

Placing the sake bottles neatly on top of the table, Kei smiled “I kissed you, so it’s even”

 

Laughing hesitantly, Sawaki couldn’t see how that balanced things out, but if he wasn’t going to be scolded by his best friend, than that was all that mattered.


	2. Two

Title: Confirmation

Warnings: SawakiKei, PWP

Note: Haven’t written PWP for a while…and this is the last chapter! (and as promised…PWP) Please enjoy and leave me a review!

Disclaimer: I don’t own Moyashimon

xxx

 

Two

 

Heavy breathing filled the small apartment. Sawaki pulled Kei’s Lolita dress further down, his tongue licking appreciatively at Kei’s exposed milk white shoulders. His fingers kneaded Kei’s hard nipples, teasing mercilessly, eliciting soft moans from the dark haired boy. A little frustrated, Sawaki tore Kei’s wig off, discarding the long, sleek bundle of black hair on the floor. He ran his fingers across Kei’s hair, the short nearly shoulder length hair. This was Kei.

 

Pressing his lips against his childhood friend, Sawaki smiled inwardly at how beautifully soft Kei’s lips were. The first time they kissed, he had been too shocked to take anything in. Now that he had his best friend lying on his bed, half dressed, moaning and succumbing to him, he could take all the time he wanted to taste Kei, to feel his skin, to caress sensually and love.

 

Wiping the makeup on the back of his hand, Sawaki took the time to stare at Kei, half lidded eyes. Uneven breathing with burning cheeks. He groaned as he felt Kei’s hands reach up to clasp onto his shoulders. He could see Kei’s eyes focus on himself. It made him smile. He leaned down once more, capturing those lips that were now rid of that disgusting black colour. Velvety tongues slipped in and out, slowly exploring, he could hear the blood pump around his ears. He was excited.

 

Detaching his mouth from Kei’s, Sawaki moved his focus to Kei’s neck. So very exposed, as if it were just waiting for Sawaki to taint it. And he did. He sucked and he bit into the skin, leaving hickeys, big and small. Kei is his, his best friend, his lover, his territory, all his. His wandering hands trailed down farther, ghosting over Kei’s stomach, lightly touching the small bellybutton, softly tracing shapes, leaving Kei at a loss of words, a bundle of nervous emotions.

 

Stopping, Sawaki was hovering over the other, he watched Kei’s expression as his hands rubbed sensually against Kei’s inner thighs, all the while, moving up towards the other boy’s erection. Sawaki felt his own cheeks blush as he watched Kei’s expression, wrinkled eyebrows, flushed cheeks and an inviting mouth. Erotic. Gulping, Sawaki carefully removed one of Kei’s thigh high socks, his hands lingering slowly on the exposed skin. He could feel the other shudder, the hands that were grasping his shoulder clenched harder.

 

Looking into Kei’s eyes, Sawaki found his determination again as he leaned in towards the other, one of his hands placed conveniently on Kei’s groin, massaging with an ethereal touch.

 

“I’m going to take you, Kei, is that okay?”

 

The taller boy responded with a curt nod, arms pulling the man above him closer, his hips thrusting into the hand that was massaging his groin.

 

Placing a sloppy kiss on Kei’s nose, Sawaki proceeded to pull Kei’s black laced panties off, one hand grasping the attention craving erection and the other lifted the leg with the sock onto his shoulder. Sawaki turned his head a little and bit into the thigh with the thigh high black sock. His teeth grabbing the material that hugged Kei’s thigh tightly and pulled down a little, his tongue immediately darting out to lick the skin that was now exposed, he bit, drawing out blood before licking it clean. Kei gasped, whether from the sensation of being bit so sensitively or from the hand that thumbed the tip of his erection, Sawaki could not tell.

 

Removing Kei’s leg from his shoulder, Sawaki placed it back on his bed with a small thump. He took his pants and boxers off, all the while watching Kei watch him take his clothes off.  Reaching over Kei’s shoulder to grab a pillow, Sawaki grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. Placing the pillow under Kei’s raised hips, Sawaki pushed Kei’s legs towards the taller boy.

 

“Hold them for me, Kei”

 

Listening to Sawaki’s directions, Kei looped his hands around the back of his knees, pressing his thigh against his body, he could feel the cold air brushing over his privates, sending him shivers as he attempted to get use to the unfamiliar feel. Kei watched as the boy with the bleacher hair placed a condom over his leaking erection. Kei watched Sawaki coat his erection before coating his fingers with the same substance. He could almost imagine Sawaki’s fingers entering him. He moaned.

 

He cringed as one of Sawaki’s fingers pushed into his puckered hole. His hole clenching tightly around the single finger. His hands still tightly holding his own legs. He couldn’t be more exposed. Kei’s eyes followed Sawaki’s movements, watching as the shorter boy removed his fingers from Kei’s hold, and instead, dipping his head down, his lubed fingers holding Kei’s tight cheeks, groping, stretching. Kei could feel Sawaki plunge his tongue inside his hole. He could feel it move, in and out, moving around, rimming the sides, divulging deeper and deeper. Kei could feel his toes curl, he could feel his need to buck up, to want more of Sawaki inside him. But the strong hands held him tight, not allowing movement, only allowing for the appreciation of the pleasure that was being delivered.

 

And he came. Liquid bursting on his stomach, accompanied by a scream. His hands wrapped tightly around his thighs that jolted from the spasm.

 

Kei could see Sawaki lift his head up to meet his eyes. He could see his best friend lick his lips slowly and before he knew it, Sawaki was lapping up all the cum he could that spilled onto his stomach. Kei could do nothing but muffle his gasp with his hands that had let go of his thighs.

 

“Sorry, but your dress is going to be stained”

 

And Sawaki was licking his lips again before he leaned in to lick Kei’s lips, pressing their lips softly together for a few seconds before he reopened the bottle of lube, recoating his fingers.

 

Instinctively bucking up, Kei panted quietly as his hole took in Sawaki’s fingers, pushing, pressing, stretching. His legs spread further more, he wanted more. He was hard again.

 

Sawaki’s fingers came out with a soft ‘plop’. His hands reaching out to guide Kei’s legs to wrap around his waist, he adjusted the pillow that Kei’s hips were resting on. He took in the sight of the submissive friend for a while, enchanted. Only to be brought back to reality as Kei’s voice drifted into his ear. He was calling for him.

 

Smiling, Sawaki reached to grab one of Kei’s hands, kissing his fingers tenderly before letting go as his hands went to hold Kei’s hips, his erection that had been waiting was finally inserted inside of Kei’s hot and tight cavern. He was pushing in slowly, his hands holding down the hips that wanted to buck up. Sawaki moaned as he felt Kei’s hole tighten, clenching. It was a wondrous feeling. He wanted more as he pushed in more, one of his hands reaching out to wipe away the painful tears on Kei’s face. His tongued flickered out from his mouth to lightly graze over Kei’s mouth, before he returned to pushing his erection all the way in.

 

Kei’s hands clenched tightly on the bed sheet. It was painful. But he wanted more. More of Sawaki. His legs wrapped tightly around Sawaki’s waist, he pulled the other closer until he could feel Sawaki’s balls rubbing his cheeks. He was in.

 

He could feel his muscles cling tightly onto Sawaki’s erection as Sawaki pulled out a little before pushing back in, his movements creating passionate friction as each time he pulled out, he pulled out a little more, and each time he pushed back in, Kei could see stars in his head. He was thrusting back into Sawaki just as much, meeting, wanting the connection. He wanted it, the pleasure, the feel of Sawaki inside him. He loved it.

  
It only took a few more thrusts before Kei’s muscles tightened cruelly around Sawaki’s member, driving them both into an explosive release, both of them clutching tightly onto each other as their screams filled the room.

 

The creaking of the bed stopped as Sawaki planted wet kisses all over Kei’s face, Kei’s legs unwrapping themselves from Sawaki’s waist and Sawaki pulled his limp member from his best friend, he pulled the condom off him and tossed it into the bin with precise aim.

 

The sake bottles were forgotten, very much like how Sawaki had kindly ignored those microbes that were floating around, commenting, voicing out their thoughts, chuckling and smiling.

 

They did not say anything as Sawaki continued to caress Kei, fondling with quiet eagerness. Kei responded vocally as he dug his head into Sawaki’s shoulder, his toes still curled. He could still feel the fullness of Sawaki inside him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to forget. And for a second before he slowly drifted into a sweet slumber, if Sawaki would finally be convinced and confirmed that Kei really is still just Kei.

 


End file.
